Flashes Are All That She Saw, Fragments Are All That She Heard
by DesensitizedRat
Summary: Dinah, daughter of the great Jacob, is a prophet of the lord. Her time comes, and goes, and then suddenly, it comes again.


She sighed contently as the warm wind blew across her face, lifting up her dark eyes and swinging over the horizon. The sun began to set, making her olive skin look copper in the dwindling light.

She watched her brothers play and chase each other down a hill. Levi the third oldest, made sure everyone was included, jogging after the youngest, Joseph, his growing legs speeding ahead of his brother's. Her mother and father's other wives were washing clothes in a basin.

"Dinah," her mother called. She turned her head to look at the group of women. "Go and tell your brothers to settle down, and get ready for bed."

"Not my son." Snapped Rachel, my stepmother "there's still light out, it's good for him to play." My mother looked at her in exasperation, then to Zipah and Bilhah, two other stepmothers of mine,"and your boys?" She questioned. "It's getting dark, I would prefer my sons to settle down." Agreed Zipah. Bilhah nodded in agreement. My mother turned once more to Rachel, eyebrows raised, and said," I guess Joseph's going to have to play by himself." Rachel angrily huffed and continued scrubbing the clothes.

Stepping down to the bottom of the hill, she ushered all of her brothers, even Joseph, up to do their evening activities, and then went to the tent that she shared with her mother.

She took the veil that covered her head off, letting her dark hair tumbled onto her shoulders. "Dinah." A voice whispered from behind her. Gasping, she quickly spun to see a strange man standing behind her. His skin was darker than hers, and his hair was in intricate braids. "I've waited so long to find you. Your fathers been smart, always moving around, never staying in one place for too long." He spoke, his voice too deep, and his eyes too dark." Azazel will be thrilled when I give you to him."

"Exorcizamus te…" Air rushed out of Dinah's lungs before another word could leave her tongue. She felt an invisible force push her to the floor, and pressure building and building more and more intensely throughout your entire body. Dinah opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. "Naughty...you know, a prophet really only needs their mind, eyes, and mouth. The rest of you, well…" his eyes dragged up and down her body. "You don't really need all of that, do you?"

A sharp crack filled the air and the smell of ozone filled the room as her brother Levi walked in. "Angel." The demon snarled with distaste. Levi tutted his tongue, shaking his head.

"You think you can attack a prophet without me stepping in?" He challenged lazily. The demon hissed. "I put runes around the entire camp, no heavenly being should have been able to get within miles." Her brother chuckled lightly. "Your runes couldn't even block out a cherub. Do your research." And with a simple snap of his fingers, the demon was gone and Dinah could breath.

Levi...not Levi, but the angel inside him helped her up, and placed her in a chair nearby. "I shouldn't have let him get so close...I'm sorry." He apologized. Dinah put her hand on the angel's unnaturally cold cheek. "There's nothing to apologize for, Gabriel." A slight smile graced her face. "At least this time you made it here before he got his knife out." Gabriel shrugged with a small grin. "Anything else you need before I take my leave?" He asked, sitting up straight. "Oh, just get out of my brother before he gets brain damage."

And with that, he was gone.

Flashes are all that she saw, fragments are all that she heard.

Shechem. Dry farms. A tattered coat.

She didn't understand, but when she told her father her dream, he drank it in like cool water, and pondered on it for days on end.

Her father didn't mean to go to Shechem. But with Dinah's premonition of a famine, Dinah's father wanted to hoard as much food as possible. So, to Shechem they went.

Her father didn't mean to say yes when Dinah and his wives asked to go into town to look at the pottery. But the way they looked at him, their eyes clinging. Oh, he was a weak man.

Her father didn't mean to forget about the women until nightfall. He was busy with his boys. They were turning into good men. Strong men. His grandmother had been a prophet, much like his own daughter. She had seen the fall of Sodom and Gomorrah, and the birth of his sons long before it happened. She also said each of his sons would create great tribes, whose descendants would live on until the last days of the earth.

Her father didn't mean to be proud, when his boys were possessed by angels, and disappeared. But what else was he supposed to feel. His offspring, his flesh and blood were the containers of the some of the holiest beings created.

Her father didn't mean to laugh when Dinah's broken and battered body was brought back, bruised from being attacked so violently by the demons. But the fact that she was alive, the fact that she had managed to fight just enough to not fade into oblivion, it was enough for him to be happy.

Her father didn't mean to cry when Dinah died. He was supposed to be the strong leader, the great Jacob. son of Issac, and grandson of Abraham. It was an infection. She was doing so well, and then she wasn't. Nobody, however, seemed to take it as hard as Levi, who stoically stood in front of her grave for weeks after her burial.

To take his mind off of things, he started a project. A coat, but not just any coat. This one was going to be special, this one was going to be different.

The foundations of heaven shook as the prophet died. So when Gabriel left, it nearly crumbled.

A/N

Ahh, the beginning of a new fic. I decided to bring some more biblical personalities and events in. If my writing was too vague, Gabriel was her guardian, his vessel was her brother, Levi. There was a scuffle in Shechem involving a demon and Gabriel, and Dinah was hurt in the crossfire. And if you didn't catch it, the coat alluded to at the end of the chapter is the infamous 'coat of many colors' that every kid learns about in Sunday school.

There's no Beta, so please tell me if there's any mistakes.

More updates to come!


End file.
